Accident
by Lazlobane
Summary: This will be an amnesia story that takes place after one of Stephanie Plum's enemies finally, seemingly, gets revenge.What happens after that is the real story. Who can she trust?If you want a conflicted Stephanie and a sad story this will probably be it. There is drama, action, a small amount of humor too for good measure. It's technically tragedy but don't let that scare you away
1. Accident

I'm on my way to Atlanta to find grandma mazur for what seems like the hundredth time this month. She was really at it in gambling in casinos and my mom was just about ready to have an ulster from the nerves. Not to mention I kept seeing her eye her stash of whiskey...

So here I am, driving along the freeway, hoping that the traffic keeps being so smooth. I decided to go this journey alone since Lula seems to be sick. I kind of miss her...a long drive alone isn't very fun.

But I also care about her well being, especially because I seemed to get someone really dangerous, angry again. Whoops!

Well I seem to be okay so far, but that guy..he seems to mean business and, although I would never admit this to anyone, I'm really scared for my life this time.

I laughed nervously, "Good thing I've left th-"

A heard a screeching noise to my left and had a split second to see a white Audi come towards me at a heart stopping rate. I tried to steer away but I was too late. The car made impact.

I could hear sounds, alarms,and sirens in the distance. But it rang in my ears and seemed surreal. Everything would clear up and go black. Again and again. It seemed like forever before I was able to make sense of anything. What had happened?

I looked at all the blood on the dash and windshield. _Is that mine?_

I tried to look at my body but it seemed to take all the effort in the world. Beads of sweat formed on my face and I started to shake.

 _Am I going into shock? Is that good or bad?_

The window to the left was broken to pieces. I could feel shards on my body now...and lower...I felt completely numb.

Finally able to move my head, I rolled it down to see the damage.

There were no words that I could come up with. I could see a large piece of something foreign imbedded on my lower abdomen, on my side. Blood seeped heavily from it and completely drenched my pants and the surrounding area. My arms had deep slices and a couple pieces of glass had hit my legs.

My breathing grew more and more shallow. I couldn't keep the fog that tried to fill my mind back anymore.

In the end I could hear the sirens clearly and voices approach. I tried to call out but my voice would no longer work correctly and neither would my mind.

 _Oh man *chuckle* mom's going to be so mad I didn't make it in time for dinner, I though as the shaking started to ebb._

I could feel something warm hit my cheeks and then there was nothing.


	2. Amnesia

A fog began to lift and drowsily I tried opening my eyes. I was immediately blinded by bright lights. I tried again more slowly and the room began to focus. It was a little painful but I was more shocked as I took in my surroundings.

I lifted my sore body off the bed slowly and felt a breeze hit me as I sat up.

"Oh my god!", I exclaimed as I realized I'd had the sheet covering me...and only the sheet.

I looked around and found a pair of clothes by the bedside table and put them on. A black t-shirt, a pair of dark grey sweats, white socks, and underwear. I looked down and realized there were sneakers to and put them on quickly.

I was feeling a lot better now and got up off the bed. I took in the completely white walls and single bed. Everything was white and sterile. Even the light bulb.

But there were a couple problems. One more alarming than the last.

One: I didn't know where I was.

Two: I couldn't see the door.

Three: If the bandages and injuries are any clue, I'm supposed to be in a hospital or resting at home.

Four: This isn't a hospital.

Five. Well. I didn't want to think of it but I have to face the reality of my situation.

I have completely and absolutely no idea who I am. Well. This is scary.

I shivered and quickly tried to think and come up with something. _Have I been inducted by aliens? Is there a mass epidemic of complete memory loss? Am I coming up with ridiculous answers in order to stall reality and not think about how the fear is starting to sink into my bones?_

I was reluctant to agree with that last thought. But my denial was immediately revoked as I heard rattling on the other side of the dresser.

A grunt resounded from the other end and the dresser SEPERATED FROM THE WALL TO CREATE SOME SORT OF SECRET ENTRANCE! I was so flabbergasted at the thought that I only gawked as the man walked into the small room.

He looked straight at me and smirked.

"So," he said in a deep (menacing?) voice, " Sleeping Beauty's finally up. He's going to be very happy. You seem to be alright."

I shivered. His words were strangely dark and there was something off about them, and him in general. I could feel it in my gut.

Strangely though, I found him fascinating. He was the first person to talk to me and seemed to have answers. The answers I need. Not only that, but he was handsome-

 _I know what you're thinking but I don't go gaga over ever pretty face(at least I think I don't). There's just something about this man. It's as if he had some sort of magnetism_.

\- in a predatory way.

He sported a long trench coat in the color of dried blood. _Tacky description but it was the easiest-and quickest- analogy I could come up with, taking him in quickly._ A black shirt, pants, and combat boots completed his ensemble. He had deep set eyes in a pale, green color. They were set in an angular, feline shaped face from which sprouted hair the color of fire. It was thick and reached his temples in a careless tousel. His mouth looked like it was made for taunting weaker prey. Surrounding that and the lower half of his face was a small beard. It made him look all the more devious and powerful.

 _Toto, I don't think we're in_ Kansas _anym- wait. Where AM I from?_ I was cut of from my inner thoughts as he drew closer.

He stood in front of me, examining me. It was clinical, I could tell by the cold briskness by which he did it. After he was done he looked up at me and said, "Come along then Stephanie. We have to take you to him now. He knows you're up." He waited until I started moving towards the secret entrance and moved behind me, matching my pace. But I was too distracted by what he had just said to truly let anything else phase me.

 _I have a name! And it's Stephanie! I giggled. Its a nice name. Stephanie... do I have a last name? Family? A boyfriend? A husband?...children?_ I shivered at the though and felt something heavy settle in my gut as I considered the possibility.

I didn't know, but I was going to find out.


	3. Who am I?

Things only got stranger as I grew more aware of my surroundings. As soon as we walked out of the room we entered a huge library and quickly exited to the right and thereafter we entered a hallway that looked strange. It had a cavernous underground feel to it; it was cold and alien. The walls looked to be made of metal and painted a clinical white. The ceiling was arched in a semicircle. The whole thing reeked of a bad sci-fi movie.

Still we walked along corrridor, passing by a lot of other doorway from which I could hear sounds.

 _More people like me or...?_

"Turn here. The boss is waiting." he gestured smoothly to the heavy wooden door to the right. I was embarrassed for having jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly," but who are you? And who is the man your talking about? What am I doing here and what do youu want with me?" I realized I was rambling but now that I was meeting my maker my fear level kicked up a notch.

A sighed as I looked into his expressionless face and slowly turned to the door. My hand shook as I reached for the knob and turned it- only to be beat to it by someone on the other side.

An older man of average height just about slammed the door open. He wore an expression of delight as his gaze landed on me. He looked as old as death himself but he had keen blue eyes. He reminded me of an incredibly wrinkled Dashielle Hammett.

"Stephanie! My baby doll! You're finally up!" Tears gathered in his eyes as he said it and he quickly swooped towards me and embraced my tightly. A second later he let go, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry doll, you must be so scared! You probably don't recognize me and here I am acting so familiar." His face softened and he grabbed my hand and gave it a few pats.

"Come inside and we'll talk calmly, and I'll explain everything."

It didn't seem like I had any other options to I followed the old man inside. It seemed Red was coming along too.

Once inside I saw that it was what appeared to be a living room with a huge marble fireplace to the left with the fire burning brightly. The room looked very antiquated but it looked warm and comfortable.

I sat down and turned to face the older man after he settled into a seat. Red was standing beside him like some sort of guard dog.

Looking him in the eyes I said, "Please sir, tell me why I'm here. Who I am? Why can't I remember anything about myself or past?" By the end I was sounding desperate.

His eyes filled with concern. "Baby doll. Don't you fret. I'm your uncle Sandy! We're kin and there's no way I'd let you be hurt or scared."

I was surprised, and, admittedly a little relieved to hear he was family. A little knot of anxiety loosened.

"Uncle Sandy?" He nodded "Is that your actual name? Could you tell me mine? Do I have any other family?"

Again, he smiled kindly and answered in a careful tone. "Well," he laughed," yes and no to the first question. My name is actually Sandor but Sandy's a nickname. And sweet, your full name is Stephanie Plum, after your father. I am your grandma's brother and therefore your great uncle!"

He pulled out some papers from a drawer in a little table beside him and handed them to me. They were a series of photographs. photographs of him, and other people. People I assumed were family. The truth cemented by the end as I saw baby and childhood photographs of a young girl surrounded by the same people.

"This is me?," I asked as I held up a photo. He nodded. He pointed in a direction and I saw there was a Rocco styled full length mirror, very decorated. I walked to it and confirmed it. The same eyes, hair, skin color...nose. It was the same nose uncle Sandy possessed.

I walked back and sat. I asked him to tell me more.

He paused and looked me deep in the eyes. First one, then the other. Finally, he opened his mouth..only to close it again and look away. He took a long pause.

I started to sweat. _Why won't he speak? What about our family? The same smiling bunch in the photographs?_

Quicker than I had time to be prepared, he turned back and said, abruptly-

"They're dead. They're dead Stephanie. Have been for a long time now."

I could hear ringing in my ears. A wave of sadness and disappointment washed over me and I looked away.

I swallowed twice, and paused for a couple seconds before I asked him what had happened. I looked back at him. My only living relative and he looked alive and well. Or as much as he could be at his age anyway.

He was the only light in this dark chasm I seemed to be spiraling into. I couldn't leave him or let anything happen to him. I thought this as I realized that I was more alone than I'd first realized.

"Well, doll, there was an accident concerning a couple of very bad people in your neighborhood. It got out of hand...there was a massacre. No one survived." As he looked up I saw a gleam in his eye but he turned his face sideways and blinked rapidly.

"Because you'd been working at that pastry shop at the time you were the only survivor. This all happened when you were quite young. Sixteen years old I believe."

 _Sixteen years old? I don't look anywhere near sixteen. What happened in between those years? Why is it all a blank?!_

"I'm a lot older than that uncle. Please tell me why I can't remember. What..who I really am." I started to get anxious. I know nothing about myself. I'm a blank slate. But the past me hadn't been and I was afraid of finding out just who Stephanie Plum was.

"Stephanie," he said with all heart," you were in a car accident that left you in a coma for about three months. During that time you regained consciousness two other times where your memory loss became apparent. But you almost immediately went comatose afterwards."

I was shocked. Four months had passed in my life. But so far it didn't seem like it had any repercussions so I stayed quiet and listened as he went on.

"As you know, you're my beloved niece and we are the only remainder of our family. Our bond is as thick as blood. And that's why I'm not afraid to tell you the truth-"

 _This doesn't bode well..._

"-you are my most trusted ally in my plot for revenge against the people who destroyed our family! The only other person I trust as much is Red here." He gestured at Red.

I almost choked on my own spit. _I guessed his name correctly?! And Red? Really? Wait. Mabye it was some sort of memory that my unconscious mind threw at me. Could I know him?_

I hesitantly asked, "I'm sorry but do I know him?" Uncle Sandy looked surprised for a second then his face softened.

"Oh dear! How rude am I! Yes, yes, of course you know Red. He was both a partner to you in the organization and a mentor."

He motioned the man, who hadn't moved yet, forward. Red set his gaze on me and gave me a small nod. "Good to see you up Plum. I hope we can get along as always." He then turned, and both men silently talked for a couple seconds, after which Red left(and gave me a smaller smirk as he did so).

That night, because uncle told me it was almost eleven o'clock when we'd finished, I discovered many things about myself. Such as, that we were truly related and seemed to carry a bond, we were very fond of one another. I could feel it. Although the whole time my gut had been giving me mixed signals, I chose to ignore it. And other thing I learned is that since that day I had been what amounted to a general in the small army of supporters we had in the organization.

I was a leader. And I was out for blood. The story uncle had told me made my skin boil with hatred towards the monsters who'd shattered our lives to pieces. Unfortunately Sandy told me to be patient. I'd only just woken up and it would still be a while before we got to any real action. I had to start training and conditioning immediately.

And then-he promised-and then, I would flay the rodents alive as I ripped out their organs and danced around their convulsing corpses. I would make sure the Trenton police would pay dearly and all of their other supporters would too.

I could feel a sick twist curve my lips.

 _I promise you mom, dad, Valerie, grandma mazur, I will rid the world of them and send them straight to hell._

I walked out the door. To a new beginning.


	4. Training

I wake up at 4:30am sharp and got dress quickly. Uncle had provided me a new room with a few more furnishings, though it was still quite spartan. It didn't matter I told myself as I gave the room a brief glance. Unlike the room I'd woken in before, the walls are a cream color and the drawers and other pieces of furniture seem old and fragile. I leaned a boot on a pale, faded loveseat with a small floral print while I laced up my boots. They'd taken to providing me with clothing too. I'm not sure if this is my style or if it's what hey have on hand but everything in my closet is black. I shrugged.

 _Seems efficient anyway._

I glanced at the vanity above the dresser and and took myself in. I tied my curly hair back in a tight braid. Along with the black shirt, pants, and heavy duty boost I look like a GI Joe wannabe. I turned and walked out the door.

Out at the field where Red had instructed me to go the first day of my training. Only a week had passed since then but Uncle Sandy said I already showed promise.

I pulled my hand above my face to protect it from the strong sunlight. Here in Texas it's always about a hundred degrees and I sweat bullets on a daily basis. But it was good terrain to train in.

"Hey. About time you showed up Plum," Red said from out of nowhere. I'd sensed his presence about a second before he'd made his appearance though. It was strange, how I could do that, but I wasn't about to say anything.

"Ha," I said dryly, "I think I'm on time actually, sensei." I dodged his arm, and a slap to my side, and chuckled. His eyes shone with mirth but there was still that confusing glint that I could see underneath. Man of mystery indeed.

Red went on to coach me through the drill we'd established. Everything done explicitly to sharpen my senses and body. It was grueling but the satisfaction that I got from it was addictive. As I finished up he called out to me and told me to meet up with him after I was done showering and changing.

I caught up to him afterwards and together we went to the small pub in the facility. There, everyone caught up And rested after a long day of training or being out on the field. I still marvelled at what a big industry my uncle ruled over.

It was already 5:00pm, but it was early compared to how long I made us stay for the first few days.

We greeted the rest of them as we passed by the long wooden tables and benches, nodding and grumbling to one another. Finally I reached the bar and greeted Bart, resident bartender and scum bucket.

I settled down at a stool next to Red and placed my order.

"Hey, Bart, I'd like a beer." I shouted to be heard in the noisy tavern. Bart turned to me and the look in his eye made me shiver inside.

Rumor has it that Bart was short for Bartholomew. And while that sounds chuckle-inducing, it actually fit. He looked like a pirate from long ago with his wild black hair and eyes. His hair was tied back with a leather string but there was no holding back that gaze of his. It didn't matter that one eye was sealed shut with a jagged scar, it was enough.

He smiled slowly as he took me in with that filthy gaze. "Stephanie, nice to see you again. A beer you say? Coming right up." He gave me a smirk and turned to Red. "The usual?" he turned back around once he got a nod of agreement.

I clenched my fists but didn't say anything. I could feel Red looking at me with a warning. Last time I'd gotten into a little spar twitch Bart over the way he talked to me. I had to suck it up and stop causing trouble. But It was hard, I had so much anger stored inside of me, ready to spring out. It was hard not to choke on it.

A beer landed in my field of vision, on the bar. I reached for it and made contact with the hand still attached to my liquor.

I looked up quickly and saw that it was Bart. I hissed and tried to pull my hand away but he held steadily and tightened his hold.

I felt myself go hot and cold. I let myself think clearly and remember my training. I reached my utility belt with my other hand and quickly pulled out my hunting knife.

Quicker than the blink of an eye I thrust it forward to gouge his eye out. Only to be stopped millimeters away. I gasped.

Red looked at me, his hand gripping the arm wielding the deadly blade. His eyes were cold, steadying.

I drew a long breath and let go of the blade. It flattered on the floor, startlingly loud in the now, much quieter, bar. Still gripping my arm like a bad child he turned those snake eyes to Bart.

"Mind letting go...friend." He said it without inflection. But even I could read the menace behind it. He was angry.

Bart looked at him and at me, sweat building above his brow. He let go quickly and apologized to Red.

I was pulled off the stool and dragged to the corridor by a furious redhead.

"Red, I'm sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't cause any more-" I was cut off by his hand as it snaked around my chest and tightened around my throat. I coughed.

It took forever before I felt his hold loosen, though it was probably only a second. I could feel hos lips on my ear as he whispered, "Try this again and I won't do you any more favors. It doesn't suit maggots to not know their place." And with that he let go and I felt wind at my back. I turned but he was gone. I shook and clutched at my throat, my back sliding against the wall as I went down. I stayed there, thinking, until I was ready to get up again.

 _Damn_.


	5. Cupcake

I jogged around the perimeter of the facility, alone, later at night. I'd taken to doing so in order to clear my head and go over my goals. But tonight I just wanted silence. I'd failed my partner, probably making him a laughingstock with the senior members.

 _Tsk. You've messed up Plum._

I sighed and continued at a steady pace. At first, when I'd woken, I'd had a bit of fat around my midsection but I had quickly gotten rid of it. It had made me wonder about people in comas and whether they also gained weight and/or lost muscle like I'd had.

I heard a critter scuttle about in the nearby brush. All sorts of dangerous creatures out here in the desert. It was virtually impossible to come across the facility without a satellite and exact coordinates. Just us and the dirt, with a few animals and vegetation here and there. At first uncle had been against me doing this on my own, so far from the others, but he'd conceded his defeat in the end. I chuckled.

 _Well, haha, I suppose I can't argue with you baby doll, he'd said, we Plums are hard to argue with. Just be careful, alright?_

I smiled but it quickly left me. I loved him, but I couldn't stop the loneliness I felt. It was more than just family. It was...friends? A lover? I had no one to connect with. Not really. Even Red seemed to keep himself at a distance. There were times where I felt...something...but it was gone as soon as it appeared. And the few other women here were disciplined and always busy so I couldn't make friends.

I sighed. I looked up at the dark ble sky with its hundreds of glittering jewels and wondered, again, who I really was. I couldn't figure myself out and that scared me. I felt my stomach tighten and I turned to head back.

As I approached the first building I saw a figure in the shadows. I quickly pulled out my 9mm and aimed it steadily.

"Who's there?" I shouted. A warning to not try anything funny.

I saw the figure stumble forward and fall down. The overhead light dimly illuminated him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Steph! Hold on a second. Don't shoot me for Christ's sake!" he yelled.

I went over to him and booted him on his side and he grunted. I switched the pistol to one hand instead of putting it away as a safety measure.

"What do you want Bart," I asked as he got up and dusted himself off. I leveled a gaze at him as he looked up. His gaze went from being in pain(though that was probably an act) to amused.

 _Skunkbag_.

He approached me, suddenly serious, and I felt myself become tense. As if sensing this, he paused and his face sobered.

"Stephanie I wanted to talk to you seriously. I just couldn't find a time where you'd be alone, without that damn watchdog by your side." He strapped closer but I quickly drew my gun up, his face barely a hairs width away. It was too close to really shoot but I could still look threatening as heck.

 _Please. Just step away. Leave me alone you creep._

I was shocked at he reached up and took a hold of my hand again. His eyes, those black eyes, looked steadily at me and I jerked away.

"I could've shot you, you idiot!" He stood still as a statue, waiting for me to stop hyperventilating. This guy is dangerous. I can feel it.

 _Need to be careful. Don't mess up again Plum._

I slowly lowered the gun and told him to talk. He seemed to relax. The light hit directly this time and made his tan skin glow and his unruly, dark hair was illuminated like a halo.

 _Oh geez, my mind's playing tricks on me again..._

But in that moment I couldn't help feeling something I couldn't name. I looked at him closely as he spoke.

"I want to apologize for behaving that ways earlier..and basically for every time I've made you uncomfortable. I-"he exhaled and scratched his chin, which was covered in stubble,"I was out of line, touching you. It was just an impulse I had, I couldn't stop myself, you know?"

I shook my head and he sighed again. He hung his head for a bit, a vein protruding heavily on his temple as if he was about to blow.

"...going to give me an ulcer..." I heard him mumble to himself. I was very confused, but he seemed honest enough.

"Listen, Bart, you seem sincere so let's just leave it at that okay? Just don't touchy me again and we'll be good again." I turned to leave quickly but I sensed him reach for me from behind.

I was too slow. The gun and my arms were jammed in between our bodies so I was helpless. I was about to shout for help but stopped.

We stood there. Him holding me tightly. Me trying to kill him. I couldn't help but be flabbergasted.

 _Wha-?_

I sputtered and he spoke, "Just for a second Steph. Just for-" He grunted and fell to the floor again.

I had kneed him where he'd be feeling it for the next century. I backed away quickly, trembling. Something. There was something-

 _Get away Plum, away NOW._

I turned and ran inside as quickly as my legs would allow me. My heart raced. I could feel a cold sweat as I reached my room and locked the door behind me.

Panting. It didn't make any sense. I hated him, how he looked at me, how he behaved around me. So then why, when he held me, did I feel like I knew that touch?

 _Ah, shit. What is this?_

I lay awake in bed for a long time after that, recalling the scene.

His face as I turned to look at him one last time as I ran.

His dark eyes melting into a chocolate brown.

His face in what looked like distress-

 _Anguish? No, I'm overanalyzing._

And his lips as he mouthed-

 _Cupcake_.


	6. Shots Fired

I dreamed that night about a man who looked vaguely familiar. He had Barts eyes and form but that's where the similarities ended. In my dream, he wore a uniform and his hair was a lot shorter. Near the end I saw another man beside him but I couldn't make him out. He was all black like a shadow. I shivered as I woke up. I looked at the clock, the alarm ringing. 4:30.

I washed my face and got ready for another day.

I finished up and opened the door when Red rushed up to me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me along at a running pace. I hurriedly ran beside him, adrenaline kicking in. And kicking aside all the other thoughts in my mind.

"What's wrong?!" Was uncle sick? Did something happen? I felt sick at the thought of losing my last lifeline in this world.

"We're not sure yet, but we believe the enemy has breached us. We may be under attack at any moment, so we have to be vigilant. We're under a code red at the moment." He then looked down at me and nodded. I nodded back.

My blood was racing. Did this mean I'd finally be able to kill my enemies?

Hope soared within me but I had to keep a level head. There were no second chances when it came to dying after all.

We gathered in a huge room where we kept most of our weaponry. It was packed with people running this was and that, trying to be as ready as possible.

It looked like some kind of bomb shelter. I looked around and finally saw Uncle Sandy. I called out to him and got his attention. We finally reached him and I practically threw myself at him in an embrace. Red silently took his place beside him.

"I'm sorry, my angel, but it seems we have to prepare. They may be among us," he said seriously. There was something off about him. I guess this was the first time I'd seen him be truly vengeful and somber.

I agreed with him and went offer to get my weapons ready after he suggested it.

On the racks there was a wide range of selections.

In the end, I went with my usual weapons of choice plus a glock and a real blade, six inches in length. As soon as I was sheathed up and I was prepared I turned to find Sandy.

I noticed he was without his shadow immediately. "Uncle, where's Red?" I asked.

"Don't worry, He just left to take his position, ahead of us."

 _I see. Well it makes sense, he's our Hawkeye after all. And our best bet at a first line of defense in case our troops are defeated_.

"I will go now then. Take care of yourself alright?" I wanted to say more but a sudden crash followed by many others sounded at once and the alarm finally went off. It was like all hell was breaking loose at once.

Uncle Sandor and I looked at each other and held on for a moment before we set out to take revenge on some of the people who apparently had a death wish.

As we were headed to the gymnasium, Red had told me that they'd probably gotten the coordinates from a mole. A spy in our midst. I could only think of one person.

Bert.

 _I have to find him and question him. But I have to be in position or I'll be leaving us with a weak link in the defense._ There was no time but I knew I had to.

I ran to the east wing, where I knew he and others in his position stayed and trained.

Unfortunately I ran into another of our defense lines. Everywhere there were people combating one another. The glass dome had been plundered into by swat wannabes. Now there were people wearing all black camo clothes fighting my allies.

A flash of white caught my attention. They all carried a logo on their chests. I could almost make it out.

 _Range_ -

My field of vision was blackened out by a huge man wearing the same getup as the others. I quickly sidestepped, and landed a low punch to his gut. It seemed to catch him off guard and he stumbled.

"Wait, wait-Stephanie? How did you-" he was cut off by a roundhouse kick to his center. He almost stopped his fall but I quickly pulled out my glock and shot him twice.

Even with all the ammunition going off around me, it sounded deafening. And for some reason it felt very different than what I'd imagined.

"TANK!" I turned to see another man who looked quite similar to the man I'd just shot yell in anguish. I lifter up my gun in his direction-

But a swarm of people crowded in front of me, blocking the way.

 _I don't have time for this. I need to find the mole._

So I left. It looked like we were winning anyway.

 _Did they really think their puny army was any match? Hah._


	7. Thicker Than Blood

I finally made it to the east end. Panting, I surveyed the area. I could see some people at a distance. As I got closer I saw that it was Red and Bert!

I rushed forward, startling Bert. Red carried his usual mask of blankness.

"Plum. What are you doing our of position?" he asked.

I looked at them both. They held pistols up towards one another. I felt nervous. It was a precarious situation.

"I had an inkling of who the mole might be So I came to check. Looks like my suspicions were justified." I looked at Bert and he looked back at me, his eyes pleading.

 _Pleading for what exactly?_

"I see. Well, get in position now. I have him." said Red.

I wasn't about to leave. I wasn't sure why but these two me being in mortal danger didn't sit right with me. But it was what my gut was telling me and I was going to listen to it for once.

I raised my gun and leveled it at Bert's head. Red glared at me for a second before looking back at the mole.

"What do you think you're doing?"he asked

I looked at Bert steadily and replied,"I think it would make a lot more sense to take him on together so we can question him. We don't know who's taking part in this or how big. We need him. And you need me."

He glanced up again, his gaze still sharp, but for a second it softened. Or maybe I imagined it.

"Let's go," is all he replied as he gripped Berts arm and pulled it behind his back. Bert let go of his pistol and followed us.

"Stephanie, listen to me. It's me-" I cut him off by pistol whipping him.

"Do not speak." I gave him the coldest stare I had and it made him shut up. He even slumped a little and it pulled a little at me. I felt like I was betraying him in some way...

We finally got to one of the interrogation rooms and sat him down. I tied him up with wire I found to one side. I looked up to see Red leaving.

Before he left he said, "Be right back. Its risky but I'm going to bring the boss in too. Wait here, and DON'T let him try anything. I'm trusting you." And with that he disappeared.

I turned back at Bert, who looked like I'd killed his dog.

Ironic, considering what you people have done isn't it? I thought cynically.

I removed the piece of fabric from his mouth.

 _I need to stop feeling strange around this man._ I felt my heart harden as well as my head quiet down. It was all white noise now.

"Now that we're alone, I'd like some answers Bert. Thought I doubt that's your real name eh?" I laughed hastily and the sound seemed to shock him. I raised my gun to his temple.

"Do you want to die? This way is probably easier than what my uncle is planning for you after all. Bang. That's all it would take." He opened and closed his mouth until he was able to croak out some words.

"Stephanie, it's me. Joe Morelli. Please, you have to remember me. These people have you fooled. That man-" he stopped as he heard the gun click.

 _How dare he. How DARE he try to turn me against my uncle!_

"Watch what you say mole. It could be the very last thing coming out of that mouth of yours."

He shut his eyes and when he opened them again they were pitch black.

"You have to believe me Stephanie. I'm your occasional lover. A Trenton cop. You're a bounty Hunter working for your piece of scum cousin Vinny- YOUR FAMILY IS ALIVE! Listen to me!"

It was too much. I shook my head back and forth. I dropped the gun and placed my hands over my ears, trying to stop his words. But deep down, I knew the truth. Flashes of memories were starting to come back. I gasped.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a strange man. I reached for my gun but somehow Bert-no-Morelli untied himself and locked my arms behind me. I struggled, cursing as the other man approached.

"Ranger. Christ, I thought you weren't going to make it in time. I've almost been shot at least five times!"

The other man didn't respond and focused on me as he stepped closer. I saw he wore the same uniform as the intruders. I could finally see the logo clearly.

 _Rangeman_.

His face drew nearer and I could see that he had brown eyes and silky, dark hair that suited his complexion. His hand was raised towards my face.

I spit. It landed on his cheek.

It seemed the time stoped revolving and everyone stopped breathing as he lifted mys hand to his cheek, wiped it, and looked at the gleaming fluid on his fingers.

I kept struggling from my hold until he looked my directly in the eyes and said-

"Babe."

I felt my body react in recognition to it. _Who were these people? And why was I having doubts about my loyalties?_

They both dragged me along towards the outside of the building. They easily got rid of and of my allies.

 _Were they allies though?_ said a small part of my mind.

Finally we were outside and it was surprisingly deserted. I could see a helicopter approaching in the far distance.

"This will take to much time. We're sitting ducks out here," said Morelli.

"We're going to have to make due. Protect her. I'll moniter the area." is what the man known as Ranger replied.

But before he could step very far a couple people stormed out of the building. It was uncle Sandor and a couple of our best fighters.

"Stephanie! Are you okay? Did They hurt you?" He yelled anxiously. He looked like he was ready to have an attack.

"I'm okay uncle! Don't worry, they haven't done me any harm!" I replied. The relief on his face was almost a solid thing I could touch if I reached out. And I did. He looked at it and shouted at my captors.

"You're outnumbered boys. I suggest you return her if you want to live. Your people may have overpowered mine but as long as I'm alive we will regroup and regrow. Hand her over."

"Ranger." I heard morelli say. I looked at ranger and he looked at me. Then he closed his eyes and said, quietly ,"Let her go Joe." For a second I thought he wouldn't but I was suddenly free.

I ran to my uncle and we embraced. There were tears in both our eyes as we looked one another over to see if we had any injuries. He sighed with relief and turned to his men.

"Kill them," he turned to me,"Let's go quickly doll, before their reinforcements get to us."

I stood frozen, planted to the ground. I knew that I had the resolve earlier today, where had it gone?

"Uncle Sandy wait!" I told the men to hold their fire.

"What is it dear? Don't you want these men to suffer for their evil? For what their people have done to us both?"

I did want revenge. But I had brief flashes of my past and what they had taught me were that these men were my friends.

"Let them go uncle." I looked him in the eye as I said it. And his cold stare melted.

"I guess there's no choice," He replied.

He quickly pulled up his rifle and shot me.

I came crashing down on my knees and gripped my stomach. I looked at the bleeding mess at my midsection and coughed. Warm red liquid shot out and splattered on the floor in front of me and dribbled down my chin.

 _So much blood._

My mind was in a state of confusion and I had a hard time seeing with all the gray spots in my vision.

In the distance I could heard Joe and Ranger yelling. Shouting my name. Yelling bloody murder. For some reason I thought that last bit was funny.

I looked up to see the Sun blocked out with my murderers form as he raised the gun to me again.

 _Why?_

But suddenly the rifle flew out of his hands with a loud crack and several more gunshots went off. After which the thugs fell like large piles of flour.

"What?" shouted Sandor.

Out from the shadows of the building stepped out Red. The hawkeye.

"Red. What is this?" Sandor shook as he took Red in. He was covered head to tow in red splatters. His eyes were colder than ever as he approached, as cold as ice. And his trademark smirk had made a reappearance.

"Well boss, it seems like you've gone a little out of hand here. I'm here to correct that." He let his rifle drop and took out a handgun. He aimed it at his boss.

"I never miss, you know" he whispered. I shivered at the sound.

Sandor looked stuck but as his gaze landed on me he seemed to realize something. Quickly grabbing me by my hair he pulled me to him and put a knife to my throat.

"One move and she's dead Red," he laughed hysterically. Red seemed to realize he had one up on him and, reluctantly, dropped his gun.

"I had suspicions you were the mole. For months now you'd been acting peculiarly," said Sandor. I was shocked.

 _RED'S THE MOLE? Not morelli?_

Red stayed silent. But I could hear Morelli grumbling something.

We were at an impasse. But while it seemed like they were taking all the time in the world I could feel myself slipping away. I panted as I tried to stay awake. I had to do something.

"Uncle," I said weakly, "Please. Stop this. Uncle." I couldn't really hold myself up anymore.

I could feel his breath hitch as I spoke to him.

"I'm so sorry baby doll," he whispered," there's no coming out of this anymore."

I closed my eyes.

I remembered now. Everything. Even about why this was happening.

I looked down at the ground. I zoned out all the sounds around me until I could think as clearly as I could.

 _I'm sorry uncle. I love you._

I unsheathed the six inch blade I'd had hidden and stuck. He was shorter than me so I jabbed the blade deep into my ribs. Until the hilt hit my chest. I grunted.

I heard his gasp as he dropped the knife. And we both crashed onto the ground.

"STEPHANIE!" I could hear the shout seeming to come from all directions.

I looked up at the bright, bright sky. The Sun seemed to be getting closer. I looked at uncle Sandor. The man I had loved more than anyone. We'd come apart as we fell and he lay beside me, glassy eyed.

He slowly turned his head towards mine and we looked at one another.

He cracked a smile, "Hell of a situation I stuck you with eh, baby doll? I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm-" he coughed, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him and, with concentration reached out and held his hand. The blade had pierced his chest. Right where his heart should be.

"Uncle Sandy," I whispered, "I think we both know I was never your baby doll. She's been gone a long time now."

Tears gathered in his eyes.

"I know, angel." He closed his eyes.

"I love you uncle."

He smiled. And then he was gone.

 _Oh_.

I felt my heart wrench as I watched his face smooth out. I couldn't breath. And everything went dark once again.

I welcomed it this time.


	8. New beginnings

I woke up in a white room.

 _Here we go again_.

But as I looked around, I noticed that I was actually in a hospital this time. And surrounding me were about a hundred people.

 _My family and friends_ , I realized.

Everyone wanted to talk at once as they saw my eyes open. But I wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Not yet. Mabye not for a long time.

 _Leave. Please_.

I made eye contact with Lula, who had been shouting her head off at my sister about who deserved more visitation rights or some other thing.

"Alright, alright people. Can't you see poor Stephanie just woke up? Get your butts out of here. You're all too loud for your own good!"Never mind that she shouted it loudly enough to wake the dead.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. Waking up to see the moon and Sun shine brightly outside the window.

During that time everyone visited me in a more organized fashion. It seemed they'd come to an agreement.

Even Tank came and made a brief visit. It seemed I scared him a bit now. He got off with some bruising from my shots because he'd been wearing Kevlar.

It didn't seem like Joe, Lula, or Ranger ever left my side. Lula would go out sometimes to shower and run errands but the men looked like the walking dead.

It was as if they thought that by closing their eyes, is disappear once again.

I paused at that thought. Because they weren't exactly wrong.

The day I was discharged at the hospital, all four of us left. Me with Morelli in his police clunker, and Ranger and Lula in their own cars. Lukas red firebird and Rangers black Mercedes.

We went up to My apartment and I felt myself pause.

This was it. Home.

I walked forward and spotted Rex in his usual spot.

"I took care of him while you were goin seein' as how one one needed to and all,"said Lula from behind me. I looked around the room. I knew I had to say it. Had to do it.

I went to the bedroom-I was done with the nightmares connected to this room- and started filling in a couple suitcasesbwith clothes and necessities. Everything I would need.

"Stephanie? What are you doing? Stephanie!" Morelli and the others got closer.

"I'm moving out. I can't live here anymore. I'm sorry." I moved past them and reached for Red's tank. I took all my bands with me and headed downstairs.

I heard them calling out after me And I quickened my pace.

I unlocked the car and stuffed everything inside, settling rex's home in the passenger seat, safely strapped with the seatbelt.

I turned to get in the car and was pulled away.

 _Ranger_.

"What is this?" he asked. I tried to pull his hands away but he was like steel trap. I gave up for the moment.

"While I was at the hospital I called the manager and was made aware of the fact that they'd thought I'd run out to skip on the rent and cancelled the contract. Someone else is moving in tomorrow.

"Why don't you..." He paused then glanced at Morelli,"stay with Joe then? Or your parent's?"

I smiled and shook my head.

 _No._

" I'm not...I'm not the same as before. I've changed in the, almost entire year really, that I've been gone. I'm a different person now. I can't stay here and pretend I am."

"Is this about you not remembering everything? It just takes time cupcake," Morelli pleaded. I turned to see Lula sobbing loudly.

I pulled away from Ranger and got in the car.

"Yes, that's part of it. But I feel like I'm living a strangers life with all of you around me. And I have some demons I have to take care of too. I don't know how long it will take me, but I'll be back. One of these days, I'll come back. I've already told my family. Goodbye."

Lula opened the door and dragged me out into a tight, wet hug. I heard my spine crack.

 _Ow._

I was pulled away by strong hands.

 _Morelli_.

His eyes were red and His hair was disheveled. I tucked a wild strand behind an ear.

He whispered "I love you, cupcake." Over and over as he held me gently. I felt my stomach drop. I pulled away and turned around.

Ranger stood directly in front of me. He clenched and unclenched his fists until finally stepping forward and grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm...sorry I couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry." I was surprised, even more so after he suddenly dragged me ubti a sudden embrace and mumbled into my ear.

 _I love you_. Those were words I didn't think he'd say. Though for all I recalled, it could be something he says often. I doubted it though.

I finally got in the car and drove off.

 _Goodbye familiar strangers. I think I love you too_.

I got out of the car and walked up the cobblestone path until I reached it.

I looked at Uncle Sandors grave. It was peaceful. The trademarked shined with new marble, freshly engraved. Flowers adorned it. Red and white roses. Fresh.

 _Grandma Mazur probably came recently to see her brothers grave. After all this time. She'd finally been able to order that casket she'd had her eye on since I was small. I understood why now._

I had bought three bouquets of roses. One red, one white, and one pink.

I placed the red ones on his grave. I turned to the grave to his right and placed the white ones on that one. It belonged to his wife, my great aunt.

I walked to the next grave. It ws directly under a willow and the shade made it a little difficult to read the stone, hut I knew this was it.

I gently placed the delicate, pink bouquet on the small grave.

It belonged to uncle Sandors only child. A girl of seven years of age when she and my aunt were killed by a Trenton cop in a bout of friendly fire.

I looked at all three graves and prayed. A while later I walked back to the car. I unlocked the Buick and got inside.

I drove off as the Sun was setting. The light illuminated the powder blue vehicle until it looked like it was made of light itself. And I cried. I cried for the loss of everything. My memory, my family, friends, life.

I cried because I felt the pain a lonely man had felt after everything he loved was taken away from him. I cried because I was lost. And I wasn't sure I'd find my way back home.

I smiled.

 _But I'm not alone anymore._

 _I'll be back. I can promise you that._


End file.
